Book 1:Uzamaki Naruto Renegade Ninja
by Vengeful Beast
Summary: The last chapter, Chapter 9 is now here.Please R&R! P.S. IM MAKIN A SEQUEL I JUST NEED 15 REVIEWS or MORE.
1. Friend in Trouble

Uzamaki Naruto: Renegade Ninja

Rewrite of Naruto it might be bad it might be good please R&R (P.S. They are still ninja) **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

Chapter 1: Friend in Trouble

Key:

_Thinking_

Talking

_**Kyuubi Chat**_

__

Slowly the blondes eyes flickered open to here the buzz-buzz-buzzing of his cell phone.

"Hello?" The blonde asked curiously, "Who's ever on the phone are you still there?" He heard a deep breath in and out and then the phone clicked off.

He placed his phone down, took out a scroll and started reading until he again heard the buzz-buzz-buzzing of his phone. He quickly got up to get the phone before they hung up again.

"HELLO IS ANY THERE!!!???" Once again, no answer but this time a girl about the blondes age started speaking?

"Naruto Cough Cough help me! Cough" … Naruto instantly knew who this was, it was his life long crush Sakura Haruno, "Naruto please help me Cough Cough". The phone hung up.

Naruto jumped through the door, ran outside, and saw smoke billowing from the distance. Naruto knew Sakura was where the smoke was because Sakura pretty much never got sick, not once had she even had a cold.

He instantly rushed to where Sakura was. However, he had a feeling that he would be putting his life in jeopardy.

Please if you review you tell me any thing I could change or if I should continue the story I'm begging you as the awesome readers you are I need to know if I should continue.


	2. Return of the Teme

Uzamaki Naruto Renegade Ninja

Im sorry I forgot to mention this is after the time skip sorry!

Chapter 2 Return of the Teme

Naruto rushed to the smoke as quickly as possible to save Sakura

'_Sakura-chan ill be there soon just hold on!' _he jumped on top of each building and was there in a flash a busted through the door it was burning, fires reached as high as the roof. Naruto was worried that he was too late.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouted as 10 kunai were launched above him. He easily dodged them, he then spotted the source of the kunai, and he was surprised to see nonother then his ex-teammate Uchiha Sasuke.

"Long time no see dobe." He said coldly," So you're here for Sakura I presume?"

"Sasuke…no you did this…" Suddenly red chakra consumed Naruto,

he had piercing red eyes; fangs, and longer nails, "**I WILL KILL YOU TEME!"he then charged at Sasuke.**

"So you want to play rough huh ill show you rough!" as he said that his cursed seal activated and he had a sinister glare in his eyes.

Naruto hit Sasuke square in the jaw and was shoot backwards. Sasuke quickly got stable and moved before Naruto could strike again.

"**KAGE BUNSHINO JUTSU!"** Naruto made seven of him self, and they all charged at Sasuke. "YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH TRICKS!" Sasuke then charged for his attack. "KATON CHIDORI!" as he said this his hand turned into a huge fireball, Sasuke moved with great speed to Naruto.

"**RASENGAN!" **Naruto made a blue spiral appear in his hand just in time for Sasukes impact. Naruto quickly grabbed the arm that held the flaming ball and broke it, suddenly Sasuke screamed from the pain of his arm but he was not prepared for the pain from Narutos Rasengan.

"That took care of that!" Naruto said as he reverted to his normal state, "Now WERE IS SAKURA!" He walked around and something crushed under his foot. A tape recorder…

Suddenly 10 ANBU dashed in…

Chapters 2 fin.


	3. Full Potential

Uzamaki Naruto Renegade Ninja

Chapter 3 Full Potential

"Uzamaki Naruto you are here by banned from Konoha. For attacking Uchiha Sasuke."One ANBU said.

"WHAT I attacked him! He is the one who set this fire. And also I have the right to attack him, he is a missing Nin!"

"Silence Uzamaki. He maybe a missing Nin but he is the last of the Uchiha clan." A girl said.

"Last of the Uchihia clan! There is still Itachi!"Naruto said defending him self.

The conversation went on and Naruto learned that Itachi was killed by Sasuke him self.

"So as I was saying you are here by banned from Konoha. We have orders from Hokage-sama her self."

He then pulled out a scroll from his pouch. "Here see for your self."

Naruto looked at the scroll every where, were, tear stains, He could tell Tsunade was crying horribly.

"What about Sakura-Chan she called me!"Naruto said, once, again defending his case.

"Impossible Sakura Haruno has been on a mission for the past week." The ANBU said

"But… I was just at the ramen stand with her the other day." Naruto said confused.

"Sorry Naruto that was her," He said pointing at a girl with red hair, "Using her perfected henge no jutsu."

'_No this can't be happening NO NO! 'He_ spaced out into a place he knew to well the Kyubbi's lair.

'**Hello kit can I help you with something or are you just here to annoy me to death!?'**

"Kyuubi im here because well… I don't know why."

'**Oh right I called you here what ever, listen kit I can unlock our full power so you can get out of this hell hole but the effects are permanent. Interested?'**

"Yea… im ready."

'**OK HERE IT COMES! ARGHHHHHHHHH!'**

Suddenly Naruto spaced back in and he was ready to kill. He was transformed he was no longer the goofy blonde. He was now a killing machine. His first target the girl who impersonated Sakura.

Chapter 3 fin.


	4. Demonic Rampage

Chapter 4 Demonic Rampage

"You will be the first to die!" Naruto said and pointed at the Sakura phony.

"Attack him even if it means killing him!" The ANBU captain said.

Naruto sped toward her, and his fist went straight through her stomach. "No…"those were her last words as her last breath left her body.

"TAJUU KAGEBUNSHI NO JUTSU!" suddenly hundreds of Narutos appeared, and were about to go on an all out onslaught.

Ten Narutos were enough to take out ANBU. The real Naruto however was about to fight the ANBU captain.

"So Uzamaki-san you are willing to die today?" he said.

"The only who is going to die here is you teme!" Naruto said getting into his battle stance.

"Your fate as already been decided." The ANBU said, "You cannot defeat…"His words were cut off by Naruto punching him square in the jaw.

"Don't talk to me about fate." Naruto said angrily. Neji told him the same words. However, he wound up defeating him.

"Good for you, you got one good punch it will be the only pun…" again Naruto caught him off guard and took his breath away.

"You know I heard the way to win a fight is to actually fight your opponent, not bore them to death with words." Naruto said.

"Fine, ill fight you." He said this while making hand signs. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" A Ball of fire was slung at Naruto.

Naruto easily dodged it and quickly prepared his Rasengan. "RASENGAN!" the ANBU captain was slain.

Naruto released his Kage: Bunshi no jutsu. And left Konoha for good.

Chapter 4 fin.

Please Read and Review!


	5. A New Life

Chapter 5 A New Life

_'That was that huh. Well what now I have no where to go._

_That was it my last days in Konoha. Well I could not say I had any thing to stay there for except…Sakura-chan. I promised her I would bring back the Uchiha bastard back to her I will keep that promise.' _Naruto has been on the run for 5 hours.

_'Why would they arrest me for hitting Sasuke. It does not make sense. In less… Sasuke planned something. Maybe he somehow framed me. Well I guess I wanted to leave Konoha but still I feel empty. My heart feels cold for killing those two ANBU,_

_However, I also feel good, like staring at Sakura-chans body. Well I am almost at sword country I need to think of a fake name. Uh Tenshi? Nah that is lame, Kaitou? No way. Well thinking of a name is hard. Umm Umaril? That sounds kind of cool Umaril ok my name is now Umaril._

"Hello sir could you help an old lady across the street?" A very old lady asked naruto couldn't see it but she had an evil glare in her eyes.

"Uh sure." Naruto said.

Naruto was walking and he saw a ramen shop but not just a ramen shop, a ramen shop that was looking for workers!_ 'Looks like I found my job.'_

Chapter 5 fin.

I need your help im fresh out of ideas!


	6. The Crew

Chapter 6 The Crew

Naruto walked into the ramen shop and was about to get a job.

"Welcome to "The Strained Noodle" ramen shop how may I help you today?" A man said that had blonde hair that was quiet long.

"Yea I saw the wanted sign and was wondering what should I be able to do to work here?" Naruto asked.

"Why the hell would you need special abilities to cook ramen? Its freaking noodles in a bowl?" The man asked annoyed.

"Well I just figured most jobs you need to be able to…ah never mind." Naruto said.

The man told Naruto to come to the back room. Therefore, he could find a job for him.

"Hey boss who is tall and orange over there?" A little shrimpy kid.

"Oh hey Snot he's the new kid." The man said.

"Got it. We could always use some new recruits. Just make sure Kara-chan isn't all over him like a koala on a tree." Snot said.

"Got it."

"Snot? His name is Snot?" Naruto asked chuckling.

"You're in no position to talk Mr. Uzamaki. I know you were banned out off Konoha." The man said.

"Oh…"Naruto said.

'_How could he know? Am I that obvious?' _Naruto thought hard.

"Listen I'm just going to call you Rogue. Got it?" He said.

So Naruto started his first day and was very pleased to know he had a new family. The crew, he only knew two people but he just had to meet two more people Kara, and who knows who.

Naruto bumped into a big fella. Who looked roughly 7 feet tall. His head reached the ceiling. And he was muscular.

"JIROUBU!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!??????" Jiroubu shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU WERE WITH ORUCHIMARU!!!!" Naruto said ferociously.

"I quit! And joined this ramen shop." Jiroubu said.

"…Whatever, This day is so weird ill believe anything." Naruto said that and Jiroubu left. Then a girl who looked like she was about 16.

"So you would believe anything right? Would you believe that you just meet a angel?" A girl who Naruto presumed was Kara.

"And who might you be?" Naruto said looking at this girls perfect body.

"I'm Kara, and who might you be Mr. Hottie?" Kara said. 

Naruto was embarrassed because no girl would give him this kind of attention.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto said. Since he figured the name was like a window, you could always see strait through it.

"Well Naruto-kun would you mind me showing you around town?" Kara asked blushing.

"Sure lead the way Kara-chan." In addition, they went off into the city.

Chapter 6 fin.

A/N: Please review and say if I should make it NaruXKara.

Thank you.


	7. The Secret

**A/N: Sorry I havent been updating, I had mid-terms **

**Well here is the seventh chapter this chapter is interesting well please continue reading this.**

"Naruto wait."The Raman shops owner said, and stopped Naruto and Kara in their place.

"What?"Naruto started to follow him out of the room Kara stayed.

They entered a room that had a ladder leading down that said "OFF LIMITS"

"Follow me."Said the owner Naruto did as he was told.

They entered a room that looked endless like it went on forever, it was the biggest room Naruto has ever seen.

"And this is in your basement why?"Naruto said.

"HA HA HA this is my training room. I used to be a ninja like you, ive meet you before but you would not remember me…"He said this with great depression.

"Who are you?"Naruto asked the man.

"I am Arashi, Arashi Uzamaki."The man said Nauto's jaw slammed into the ground.

A/N: Until Next time .

A/n: What a big cliffhanger


	8. 2 chapters in one

A/N: Yo this is Chapter 8 .

Chapter 8 Some Live's gets better And Some Live's Get Worse

7 years later

_During the course of 7 years Naruto understood what having a family was, the ramen shops crew was his family _

_Naruto met his father Arashi and he trained with him_

_He achieved happiness. After all of the years of pain he finally understood the trait of wisdom._

_Naruto made armor that concealed his identity. As the seal faded. He became one with the nine-tailed fox and has reached his full potential._

_If you are wondering what happened to the friends Naruto left back in Konoha…_

_Sasuke- Sasuke moved back to konoha and became an ANBU Captain. Konoha accepted him after he stole Orchimarus's attack plans, and gave them to the hokage._

_Sakura- While Sakura was on that mission she relized her love for Naruto, and was going to tell him once she got back. Unfortunately she was, told a lie, she was told by the ANBU that he was KIA (Killed in Action)._

_Kakashi- Kakashi was killed on a mission to retrieve Sasuke. Orchimaru stole Sasukes chidori and used it against him (Kakashi)._

Chapter 8.5 The Sudden Change

Naruto woke up to the sound of crackling fire and screams. He quickly sprinted out to the source of the fire. There were five of Konoha's ANBU destroying his village.

One of them dashed down at Naruto. Naruto's new speed got him behind the man, the man turned around and was nailed in the face. His mask reveled none other then Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke you here to ruin my new life now?" Naruto said steadily.

Sasuke replied "Nope this time im going to END your li…" Naruto knocked him out with a single blow.

He saw ANBU inside the ramen shop slicing someone in his or her bed. Everyone was out except…

A/N: A CLIFFHANGER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, who could have died???? Find out next time.


	9. The Black Fox

A/N: Im Sry guys and gals this is my last chapter but don't worry im making a sequel it will be called "The Black Fox"

Chapter 9 The Mask

Naruto charged into the room with the corpse (the ANBU already left) he entered the room and saw none other then the corpse of his own father.

"Sob DAD!!!!" Naruto bawled his eyes out. He met his father and his life got better until now.

Sasuke woke up about 1 day later, Naruto thought to him self in an evil way _'I promised Sakura id bring back Sasuke to her I never said alive…'_he thought with a grin.

Naruto sped to the blacksmith to pick up four daggers (kinda like short swords). He got them and was ready to kill Sasuke. (A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY BLOODY, I HATE SASUKE!) Naruto went under sasuke and cut his tendon on his foot so he could not walk or run. Naruto then went for his shoulderand went to the arch of his nose (Naruto gave him a cut like the one Iruka has on his nose.) Naruto gave him gashes so he would bleed to death. Sasuke's skin was cold as he hit the ground, dead.

Naruto brought Sasuke's corpse to a wall in konoha he waited until Sakura was going to walk bye and he pinned him to the wall and left a crumled up note in his hand that said…

Dear Sakura Haruno,

I kept my promise her is your "Sasuke-kun".

You will meet me again soon enough. Merry Christmas.

Your old friend,

Uzamaki Naruto

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she saw the body of her old team-mate. Sakura was completely shocked at Narutos note. She was happy that he was still alive, but she was scared to find out what he meant bye "You will meet me again soon enough."

Naruto returned to the ruins of his village and finished his armor bye making the last piece with his own chakra a mask. That was made of the kyubbi's demonic chakra it would make the most horrifying villians cry home to thier mommyies.

Naruto made a vow that he would kill anyone who made someone else feel the pain he has. He became **The Black Fox…**

**A/n: If any of you have seen the movie V for Vendatta Naruto has become kinda like V. Until Next time **


End file.
